Warriors Lemons! Taking requests, no OCs allowed!
by WarriorsLightwhisker
Summary: Gay and lesbian ships are perfectly fine.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm making warriors lemons. Full out this form for a request. No OCs. _

Cat 1:

Cat 2:

Type:(normal, lust, rape)

Scenario:(give me sone kind of scenario for the lemon to happen in, I just need something basic to work with.)


	2. Icecloud X Shadowclan tomsrape

_**This is a request! TW: rape**_

It was the middle of the night. Icecloud had decided to take a walk. She padded along, eventually reaching the Shadowclan border. The forest was so much more peaceful at night, Icecloud thought. In fact, Icecloud was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't realize she had crossed the Shadowclan border. But as a Shadowclan patrol approached, with Blackstar at the head of it, Icecloud realized her mistake. She was on Shadowclan territory! Icecloud could hear him muttering to his clanmates, and tried to be as still and quiet as possible. "I can't believe those fox-dung eating Thunderclan cats managed to defeat us. The dirty cheaters, there's no way we could have lost." he hissed angrily.

"They killed Snowbird and a few others... Foxhearts. If I could, how I would punish that smelly, disgusting clan..." added a warrior, who Icecloud recognized as Smokefoot. Punish them... Icecloud felt fear rising in her stomach, and turned around to flee, accidentally snapping a twig in the process. She froze as she heard Blackstar's voice.

"My, my, my. Speak of the devil. Is that Thunderclan I scent? on our territory? Tigerheart, Owlclaw, Ratscar, find that revolting Thunderclan cat who dare eavesdrop on us, and bring them here." he ordered, malice in his voice. Icecloud broke into a run, but was tackled by two strong toms. She tried to screech, but was silenced by Owlclaw's paw. They dragged her back to Blackstar, and held the thrashing white she cat down as Blackstar inspected her. "A she cat!" he exclaimed with delight. "This is going to be good... Owlclaw, you're right. She deserves to be punished, like the rest of her filthy clan. But not just punished with claws and teeth... Another punishment, a worse one..." he meowed slyly. Icecloud's eyes widened with terror. He began to sniff at her pussy, and she shook her head violently. Blackstar let out a purr. She was a virgin. Her ass looked good, too. And her mouth was perfect. "We're going to fuck this bitch so hard." he hissed. "I am the leader, so I take her pussy first. Ratscar may have her ass, and Tigerheart will take her mouth." Icecloud thrashed, desperately trying to free herself. This couldn't be happening! Blackstar chuckled. "Oh, Smokefoot and Owlclaw. Eat her out first. They nodded hungrily. Owlclaw gave her pussy a few quick licks. She squirmed at the new feeling, and shook her head. Smokefoot entered with his tongue, licking vigourously. Icecloud tried to scream again but Blackstar clawed her across the face, hard. Icecloud was quiet, but still squirming. Smokefoot hissed and raked his claws down her belly. She lay still. Smokefoot and Owlclaw sucked at her pussy, and she felt herself become wet, against her will. They licked until her own juices splattered their muzzles. Then the feeling of their two tongues inside her stopped. She saw that Blackstar had shoved them out of the way. Smokefoot let out a hiss. Owlclaw began to lick her nipples. Blackstar positioned himself over her tight, juicy pussy, ready to start. Tigerheart shoved his cock into Icecloud's mouth.

"Suck it or die. If you bite it or hurt me in any way, Shadowclan wile will rape your family and friends, everyone you love." he spat. With tears in her eyes, Icecloud began to suck. She twirled her to her tongue around, sucking hard, which got a moan from Tigerheart. Blackstar rammed himself into her pussy, breaking her hymen, and Icecloud wailed in pain. Tigerheart raised a paw to claw her, and she quickly resumed sucking. She felt Ratscar begin to thrust into her tail hole. Icecloud gave a muffled shriek as he roughly shoved himself in. There were three dicks in her, all Shadowclan, pretty large and thrusting at different paces. How in Starclan was this happening to her?! Blackstar moaned, going deeper and deeper with each thrust. He roughly grinded against her hips, deliberately trying to give her bruises.

"S-so tight..." he managed to get out between his noises of pleasure. Tigerheart had forced her, choking, to deepthroat his cock. But she was still expected to continue giving him his steamy blowjob. Ratscar was pounding in and out of her virgin ass as fast as possible. He let out a groan. Smokefoot had joined Owlclaw, and her the fur around her nipples was wet with saliva. Icecloud wanted to cry and wail and scream and run. The pain in her ass and pussy was becoming unbearable. She hadn't even been in the battle! Why was Starclan letting this happen her? What had she ever done? She felt Ratscar cum early into her tailhole, his hot load going deep. Tigerheart was next, and drew out just enough that he was cumming right onto her tongue, forcing her to taste it. It was foul. And finally, Blackstar. He yowled as his juices shot into her pussy, having a wonderful orgasm. Dick still shooting cum, Blackstar pulled it out and splattered the white liquid all down Ivypool's front and face. "I think that's enough punishment for now." he meowed, smirking. They all moved a few pawsteps away. Shaking, she slowly rose to her paws, her ass and pussy dribbling juices. Her front was still sticky with cum and the fur where the two toms had sucked and licked her nipples was still soaked in their spit. "Oh, and if you tell ANYONE..." Blackstar pinned the trembling white she cat down easily. "I will personally go into your camp, find your family, rape them, kill them, and force you to watch it. Then, I'll kill you, slowly and painfully." he hissed softly. Icecloud nodded quickly. The Shadowclan toms then pushed her over the border and left. Icecloud could barely walk, but she stumbled off towards the lake anyways. She had to wash herself and return to camp before any cat noticed...

**I do take requests, though no OCs are allowed. I will not do any lemons involving kits or apprentices, that's practically child porn and disgusting. Gay and lesbian ships are fine. **


End file.
